Ace Attorney: Turnabout from Ten-Below
by XianPu922
Summary: When a trio of new, younger attorneys take the courtroom by storm, they discover something darker, hidden in the shadow of the forgotten years. Even as the corrupted plot thaws out from the icy wasteland, our heroes march on, unaware. For now, at least.
1. Turnabout Tide

Author's Note: I am coming into this with three goals:

1\. Create OCs with actual flaws.

2\. Create a storyline that is not reliant entirely on the source material.

3\. Add to characters from the the source material whenever they appear.

Apologies that the character names aren't all as cringeworthy as the games, but it takes talent to be that awful. Also apologies for any errors in the text, since all writing/editing was done on mobile and I have no beta. As a result, I hope this doesn't look terrible on computer.

EDIT (7/25/16): I found a beta to help out with this fic, so hopefully the quality will improve as a result. The first chapter has been fixed, and the second one is up next on my to-do list.

I OWN NOTHING (Except OCs!). This story is for fictional lawyers only! This is the only warning you'll get!

* * *

Chapter 1: Crime Wave

* * *

A secret passageway is one of the best options for lovers looking to avoid being seen in public. Especially those who are rather famous in said public's eyes.

 _Crack._

Sadly it also is one of the best locations for criminals to commit their crimes while avoiding the authorities.

 _CRACK!_

Too bad the tunnels weren't separate.

 _CRASH!_

Someone should have told the lovers.

* * *

Wade Sealord: Defendant

Wade Sealord was many things. He was a three-time surfing champion. He was a beloved figure by the local people. He had a hair color that naturally matched the ocean. He wasn't exactly sure why that was, but it sure helped his popularity, so he didn't complain. He was a man charged with murdering his girlfriend. He glanced at the file summarizing his case.

* * *

Case Report: Two men entered an empty, run-down shop. Three men left, one in cuffs. A body was found of a woman. One of the men, her boyfriend, was found next to her, with her blood on him, and traces of drugs on both of them. The other two were witnesses, one an old friend of his, the other a man who owned the shop.

Victim: Allison Urbina

Time of Death: around 1 AM, July 29

Location of Death: Fellow's Mellow Scents, an unopened candle store

Cause of Death: Blunt Trauma, caused by an object weighing approximately 50 pounds, struck multiple times in the same location; the back of the skull, just below the victim's ponytail.

Other Notes: Traces of Marijuana found on both victim and suspect, murder weapon unknown

Suspect: Wade Sealord

Relation to Victim: Lover

Reasons for Suspicion: Emotional Outburst, Presence of Drugs, found lying next to Victim with her blood on hands

Witnesses: Bryce Burg—Friend of Suspect

Todd Fellow—Owner of the Crime Scene

Defending Attorney: Masako Kita, 14?

Prosecutor: Histen Payne, 45

Evidence: **Autopsy Report**

 **Wade's Jacket** —Covered in victim's blood and has traces of marijuana

 **Wade's Health Report** —Showed cuts from glass on hands, marijuana traces were found externally, but nothing inside the suspect's system

* * *

Wade was also a sensible man. This was sometimes a problem, since many surfers are not exactly smart. However, most days, he was able to push his worries aside and focus on the positive, which is good, considering damn near everything seemed to be against him.

However, today was not one of those days, and no one could really blame the guy. After all, it's normal for one to worry when their lawyer only comes up to their chest. Actually, scratch that. She came up to his chest _with_ a pair of six inch heels, and sported a... denim dress? It made her look like some kid playing dress up. The curly hair he could have sworn died in the 70s or 80s, but no one told her, apparently, not to mention that it was dark blue for some reason.

Wade was sure he'd written out his will, but it couldn't hurt to check, right?

* * *

Masako Kita: Defense Attorney

Masako was many things. She was a fledgling lawyer fresh out of school. She was also the first defense attorney who wasn't from the continental US in the last decade or two. She was also a tad young, to be honest.

Even so, she knew the basic signs that tell a lawyer when their client has no faith. Sweating was a common one, and so was a raised pitch. Fainting was also prevalent, though only in extreme circumstances. Checking their will was a new one, though, and kinda disappointing to be honest.

"It's the height, isn't it?" she cut in.

A startled reaction, the shuffling of papers, and a hesitant nod. "Um, yeah, Miss..." Wade trailed off, motioning with his hand for her to answer. He was probably hoping his guess was incorrect.

She sighed, and resolved to try and calm him before the proceedings began. "Masako Kita. You know, your attorney? Geez," she said, rather annoyed with the unsure expression on Wade's face, "and I went through the trouble of collecting evidence yesterday for you! Even the prosecution doesn't know what I've collected!"

An awkward smile. Well he seemed to have good intentions. He was just terrible at hiding his expressions. She made a mental note to congratulate his PR team for dealing with this train wreck.

"Right. Wade Sealord, defendant and pro surfer dude... but you already knew that, right Miss Kita?"

A knowing look, to show him he wasn't fooling anyone. "Of course. Don't bother with that formal stuff by the way, just 'Masako' is fine, or any other nickname!"

Another hesitant nod. Hopefully she could run across a couple of witnesses like this within her lifetime. Easy prey, the whole lot of them. "Of course dudette..."

Now Masako was just getting tired of his glass smile. "Come on! I thought the height wasn't going to cause that much trouble!"

"No, no! It's not that!" The glass smile promptly shattered. Wade seemed to be backpedaling a bit. Well at least he's trying to be nice. "It's your... pet."

Well, at least he waited a bit before mentioning it. Still, it wasn't exactly groundbreaking conversation, though. "You mean Slippy? What about him?"

Wade still seemed hesitant. If he was gonna call her weird, he could have at least been frank about it. "Well, it's... a penguin... on your shoulder."

"So?" _Still_ trying to be nice. And _still_ irritating the snot out of her.

The glass smile was back. She really needed to remember that hammer. It's harder to fake a smile when they're missing teeth, especially when they know you were the one who knocked them out, but then the cops always got involved, and their fake smiles were much worse. "Never mind, dudette. How old are you again?"

A fake smile, from Masako. Might as well match. "Fourteen!"

"Right... and this is your first trial?" More fake smiling from Wade. One could play a drinking game with it.

"Yep." Sarcasm was practically dripping from the young attorney. Wade seemed not to notice though. The guy probably thought nobody bluffed in poker.

"Can't we just plead guilty?" No more smiles. At least the conversation was getting somewhere.

" _Wade_! You're innocent, right?!" Worry was piling up on Masako's face. Gotta play the part, after all.

"Of course, dudette! Just..." The fake smile was back on Wade's face as he continued. "Isn't pleading guilty an easier job for your first case?" He _did_ know the death penalty was on the table, right?

" _Wade_!"

* * *

August 1st, 10:00 AM, Courtroom No. 1

Unrelated mumbling is prevalent in the small crowd, until it is silenced by the swift strike of the judge's gavel, which seemed about to break—rather symbolic of the aging courtroom, and the aging Judge, whose white beard was far past 'Santa Claus ripoff' and had now descended into 'the dress that drags behind on the floor'. Somehow. "The court will now hear the case to determine the killer of Miss Allison Urbina. This may be my final trial, but that shall not change the proceedings of this courtroom! Is the... Um, Miss...?"

On the defense's side, Masako had her feet up on the sagging stand, which was practically groaning from the extra weight. The heels looked ready to take out an eye or two, and to be honest, so did the girl wearing them. "It's Masako Kita, Your Honor, but you can just call me Masako!"

"Please keep your feet off the stand." Sounds of shuffling were heard, along with a small grumble. "One other thing, Miss. No pets."

Slippy hopped off of the witness stand and waddled over to the defense's stand, proceeding to make a sound that was hard to describe, but certainly not friendly. Masako immediately began to pout. Probably fake, but it was hard to tell with her. "He's technically not a pet Your Honor—not unless I register him as one." A groan could be heard from the defendant's chair, and it wasn't the chair, although it _did_ look like it could have made the same sound if it wished.

The Judge rolled his eyes. He seemed used to troublemakers at least, not that it was a good thing. He should have stayed in Los Angeles, but _no,_ the bonus San Francisco had offered looked _so_ appealing... "At least wait until the trial starts before you get technical with me Miss Kita. Ignoring that, is the prosecution ready?"

A balding man without any noticeable features, except for the tiny eyes, which one could call the antidote to anime, stood at the other side of the room. Anyone could basically call him Winston Payne, just without the glasses. "As always, Your Honor."

"Very well," the Judge replied, since at least one person seemed somewhat decent. "Proceed with your opening statement."

"As you wish," Payne agreed, shuffling through his paperwork. If one looked carefully, they could spot yesterday's grocery receipt mixed in with the rest of the official-looking documents. "The victim was Allison Urbina, an international swimsuit model. Her cause of death was blunt trauma to the back of her head. Her time of death was around 1 AM on July 29th, and she died in a passageway underneath a candle shop. Here is the corresponding autopsy backing up said statements, which I place into evidence." He paused briefly to take a breath, during which Masako grabbed a copy for herself.

"The suspect is Wade Sealord, who was in a relationship with the victim. He was found next to the body, with her blood on his jacket. Traces of marijuana were found on both the victim and the suspect, though none was detected in their systems after thorough examination of each. The suspect had cuts on his hand determined to be from broken glass. From this we can conclude that the murder weapon was most likely a glass bottle, and that the suspect used it to strike her down... and apparently I forgot to buy eggs. My wife's gonna kill me..."

"Wait until you're out of the courtroom before you say things like that," the Judge admonished. Even if the guy was Winston's son, Histen was still a sad excuse for a rookie-killer. "Were any glass shards found at the scene of the crime?"

Payne shook his head. "Unfortunately, no. There was nothing to indicate that there were any glass shards at the scene of the crime. Here's a picture to backup the claim."

He placed it in the center of the evidence table, displaying it clearly for all to see. The crime scene photo showed two bodies slumped next to each other. The only noteworthy observation was the blood on the defendant's jacket, like it was wiped off afterwards.

"I suppose that's all on the matter, then," the Judge agreed. "You may call your first witness."

"The prosecution calls Bryce Burg to the stand!" Well at least Payne had some confidence in his case, because no one else did.

* * *

Bryce Burg: Witness

Age: 42

Occupation: Ski Resort Owner

* * *

The courtroom was used to having short witnesses who would typically stand on a box while they testified. Having someone tall enough to be seen while sitting was a tad less common, though, and tended to intimidate those who had to cross-examine them, especially when they were also well-built. The fact that he apparently was so cool one could see his breath didn't help, .and who wore sunglasses indoors anymore? Scratch that. Who actually did that to begin with?

His personality seemed as cold as his light blue hair, currently frozen over and slick. He probably liked it that way, since his hair had been wet when he entered. He also was unfazed by the unusual appearance of the defense attorney and her pet penguin. It would be no surprise had the defense felt fear in that moment, especially when it's still their first trial.

"Heya Cold Cut! Long time, no see! Remember when we used to be neighbors? You would always wake up to find me digging you out of the snowfalls because your house was partially underground for some stupid reason."

That being said, the defense was also rather atypical, much to the Judge's chagrin, and nostalgic memories aside, the Judge had no desire to create any more. He sighed. "The defense will refrain from socializing with witnesses during the trial." The smirking response was promptly ignored along with the groan from the defendant and his chair.

"If you could please testify as to what you saw," Payne cut in, hoping to avoid any awkwardness. Not that he'd be successful in that attempt.

"Of course." A deep, booming voice rang out, startling half the audience and creating icicles on the ceiling. "I went into the store since I wanted to know how close it was to opening. I found the owner of the store, Todd Fellow, near the cash register up front. We were walking as we talked, and came across a large hole in the floor. We found it to be a secret tunnel. When we went in to look, we found Wade and Allison as shown in the picture. I went back out of the tunnel and called the police immediately."

"A solid first testimony," the Judge remarked, " although a tad chilly." Indeed, the entire court had turned into a temporary refrigerator. "Miss Kita, you may proceed with your cross-examination."

"Alright." The attorney started off, putting her feet back up on the table. Apparently she was used to this. "This question is simple Cold Cut-"

"Miss Kita, no nicknames." The Judge cut in, ignoring her shoes for now. His vision may be faulty, but losing an eye was not how he'd choose to fix it. Besides, the ice on the heels made them even pointier than before.

"Spoilsport... Anyway, mister Burg-" She drawled, trying to make a point.

Another interruption. "Not appreciating the attitude, Miss Kita."

"-what time was it when you entered the store?" she finished, making sure she glanced directly at the Judge.

"Around 1:30 AM," Bryce replied simply, his breath trailing off with each word.

"Now why exactly did you enter the store at that time? Whenever I try that, I usually get charged with breaking and entering... not that I've done that before." Masako finished rather hastily, not that they'd be able to pin down the exact events, but it never hurt to play it safe.

Bryce rolled his eyes before glaring at the attorney with a half-lidded stare. "Your usual shenanigans aside, I knew the store was occupied because I saw light through the front window."

Masako pondered the last statement for a second or two while watching her breath. "So this light was coming from what? The ceiling lights?"

"Well, naturally," Bryce responded. Masako took a second to savor the moment. After all, usually it's the prosecution who gets to pull new evidence out to suit their needs.

"Objection!" Masako cut in. The term came out rather smoothly, for her first use in court. She reached into her pockets and pulled out a document. "I'd like to present this information to the court Mr. Judge. It details the condition of the building on the night of the murder."

"Names aside," the Judge remarked, "the court accepts it into evidence."

 **Building Details:** The building is in poor condition. There are cracks in the floor, invasive mold in the sinks, the phones don't work, the roof tiles need replacing, and the front lights are not in working condition.

"Tell me, Judge," Masako continued, since she'd heard that the Judge tended to be a bit slow, "what stands out to you about this document?"

"Hmmm... Oh! The front lights don't work!" Well, at least one could lead _this_ horse to water. Whether or not it could think was still up for debate.

"Exactly my point! Tell me, Mr. Burg, how you knew someone was in the store if the front lights were not on!"

"Objection!" Payne cried out, causing many to cover their ears, as his voice seemed to deteriorate without losing volume or momentum. "The store is filled with candles. Naturally, one could use them to light a store."

"Urgh... Very well," Kita reluctantly conceded, since Payne, contrary to popular belief, could attempt to voice an opinion. "Could you please elaborate on the circumstances behind your visit? Candles aside, it is still strange to visit a store past midnight when it isn't open."

"Of course," Burg agreed. "I apologize for the trouble. A few weeks ago, the owner of the store asked me for some financial aid. I'd given him $3,000 to renovate the building. In exchange, he'd double my deposit and give me a discount. Since his candles could help my business, I agreed. I visited him to check on the progress, but unfortunately, there was some bad weather, recently, so he couldn't get the roof fixed yet. As for the time, the problem had sprung up unexpectedly, and he had a flight to catch, so he called my cell from his store, since he had misplaced his cellphone. I remember that detail since he had mentioned it in our conversation and the number he had used was not one I had seen before."

Masako hoped that his testimonies would be kept to a minimum, since the mini ice age each sentence carried was last thing the shifty courtroom needed.

"A valid explanation," the Judge reasoned. "Your business is a ski resort, correct?"

"You are correct. I get a lot of couples on private getaways, and the right candles can help set the mood, which is a major plus for business," Bryce explained. Masako chose the following moments to ponder how private a getaway was when it was in a lodge with several hundred random people. Not a contradiction worth pointing out, but still a contradiction nonetheless.

"Very sensible, Mr. Burg. Miss Kita... get your penguin off of the witness." True to the Judge's chagrin, Slippy seemed to have found the court a bit _too_ comfortable, thanks to the chilled nature of the current witness.

"Oh, I see. Slippy did always like you, Mr. Burg. Come on Slippy!" she called out, holding... a large golden ring. Slippy responded by diving into it... and getting stuck. "Slippy loves shiny objects, so I always use this to call him back."

"Ugh. I think I preferred the hawk," the Judge muttered, trying to avoid thinking of where the ring had come from, especially when the defense attorney had no pockets it could come close to fitting inside of, and when the ring somehow disappeared into said pockets regardless of the logic involved. Damn lawyers and their hyperspace inventories.

A pair of suspicious eyes stared up at him. "What'd you say?"

"Nothing, Miss Kita. Please begin your cross-examination," the Judge replied, trying to change the topic. She was watching him like a hawk, and the irony was not lost on the Judge.

"Of course." Kita agreed, letting her eyes hesitate before moving to the witness. "Mr. Burg, could you expand on your connection with the owner of the store? Even I wouldn't just fund a total stranger."

"While I disagree with your claim," Bryce pointed out, the acidity of his response dripping with each word—never mind, that was just the condensation, again—"I do understand what you're trying to say. Mr. Fellow recognized me from an ad while I was on vacation here. He offered me a free sample to test at my resort and the people loved it. That was when he made the proposal."

"I see. Now that the background information is out of the way, I'll ask the more important question," Masako continued, seeming somewhat focused for once, rather than annoyed with the people who surrounded her. "How did Mr. Fellow call you?"

"Like I said, he used a store phone," Bryce claimed. He apparently had missed the warning signs that comprised of the attorney's entire disposition and the subtle shift it underwent.

"No, he didn't," Masako argued. "According to the **Building Details** , the phones aren't in working condition."

For the first time today, Bryce appeared to be surprised, his ice-cold persona cracking rather easily. "Wh-what? Then why does this contradiction exist? It's a rather pointless lie to tell, since he could have called from the nearby convenience store."

"Now, the way I see it, there are two possibilities to this situation." Masako theorized, pulling out a fake pair of glasses to go along with the stereotype. "Either Bryce is lying about receiving the call, or Fellow lied about where he called from."

"Objection!" Payne piped in. "The witness simply made an assumption! I would use my home phone before my cellphone if I could! Have you seen the rates those companies charge?"

"Objection!" Kita retorted. "He specifically said that Fellow told him during the visit, and that the number wasn't one he recognized!"

"Ack!" Payne flinched back for a brief moment.

"In addition, you would probably use your glorified welfare to use your cellphone more!" Masako continued. "After all, prosecutors actually get paid!" Payne was beginning to get irritated with this girl's constant verbal jabs, it seemed. His fingers twitched, as if he was about to object to her trivial insults. Masako didn't seem to care, though, and continued with her argument. "This phone Mr. Fellow used to call the witness to the shop is unusually problematic, in more ways than one! If we can answer this contradiction, it will cast one of our witnesses in a suspicious light!"

"Objection!" Payne interjected, desperate to prove his paycheck wasn't simply glorified welfare. "This is nothing more than conjecture! Todd Fellow could simply have been embarrassed about having to borrow someone's phone to make the call! How do you intend to prove your claims, greenhorn?"

"Objection!" Kita shot back, uncaring of Histen's moral dilemma. "How come you let the prosecution call people names if I can't Mr. Judge?" Apparently, her new lead was not going to get in the way of her real goal: to annoy the hell out of everyone present. Another groan. "Can it Mr. Surfer! I'm trying to do my job here!" More groaning. The crowd seemed divided on whether to laugh at the predicament, or feel pity for the fact that the defendant would most likely meet his end the moment the Judge finally got sick of the girl and kicked her out.

"The immaturity of the complaint aside, she has a point," the Judge pointed out. "The prosecution will refrain from sinking to the defense's level. As for the defense, Mr. Payne also has a point. Do you have any way to prove your claims, Miss Kita?"

"Of course I do!" Masako insisted, at least trying to do her job. For now. "Cold Cut said Mr. Fellow called his cellphone, so it should have a record of the conversation, unless he uses phones from before, like, 2010. If it does, then Mr. Fellow was the liar, unless it matched the number of his store phone, which is unlikely, since that phone is supposedly out of commission. If it doesn't, then either Cold Cut is lying or he deleted the call, which would both be considered suspicious."

"Very well. Mr. Burg, could you present your phone to the court?" the Judge asked. Hopefully, this evidence would help speed the trial along. That, or just put him out of his misery.

"I suppose I have no choice," Bryce conceded before handing his phone over to the bailiff, who fidgeted with it for a few seconds, muttering something derogatory about the apps Bryce had downloaded on it. Apparently, the hapless assistant had some bad blood regarding something with pipes and birds.

"Any results?" the Judge inquired, making a mental note to get himself one of these things. These 'portable phones' seemed like a real hoot, and he'd get one if he could ever manage to get his grandson's attention after the last time he tried to ask for tech help. He still had some stitches from _that_ fiasco, and a paper plate stuck in the ceiling.

"There is indeed a phone call that matches the time Mr. Burg claims," the bailiff responded.

"Please play the message," Masako asked the Judge. "I feel this phone call might explain our contradiction."

"Very well. Bailiff, please play the call," the Judge ordered, somewhat curious, as well. "Afterwards, this call will be added to the court record."

The message began to play, and faint rustling sounds could be heard in the background. Masako made a note next to her caricature of the Judge that the source of the sound could not be discerned from the call.

"Hello? Who is this?" Bryce's voice began the conversation, although with a bit of an echo. It seemed that he truly did not know who had called him. That solved the problem of who was lying about the call.

"It's me, Todd. I've got some bad news!" The other voice replied frantically.

"What's wrong, Todd?" Bryce asked Todd, recognising the man's voice, apparently, since he didn't seem surprised that the voice belonged to Todd.

"Well, there's a problem with our plan," Todd cryptically answered, much to Masako's annoyance. Mentioning a plan but never explaining it was always very suspicious. "Something just came up!"

"Todd, what happened? Tell me!" Bryce urged the other man to explain.

"It's your girlfriend! I just saw Wade attack her!" Todd finally explained, confusing the heck out of the courtroom in the process, before the answer became clear. Bryce was Allison's boyfriend, not Wade.

" _WHAT?!_ What the hell are you doing calling me then?!" Bryce's voice had screamed at a volume loud enough to make it hard to recognize the words. It also gave Masako and, she presumed, half the audience, a small headache.

"Please hurry! They're both unconscious, but she might not have much time left!" Todd quickly finished before hanging up.

"This message was recorded on July 29th, 2032, at 12:47 AM." The voice of the phone sounded throughout the courtroom, confirming that the call was the correct one.

Naturally, the courtroom flew into a frenzy. Random voices occasionally could be heard over the rest of the noise.

"What is that man thinking?!"

"Such an age difference would have ruined that poor girl! She was only twenty-five!"

"Oh boy, what a scoop! 'Bermuda Triangle of Love! Femme Fatale sunk over Battle of the Beach,' end quote."

The gavel slammed down onto the Judge's podium, stirring up dust left there from the months of June and July, during which the courtroom was abandoned, as it was too hot to safely hold trials, and the air conditioner had broken several years ago. It also shattered the ice which had formed around the bottom of said podium. Apparently, the courtroom also had some sort of drainage issue. "Order! Order! MR. BURG! Explain this call to the court!" the Judge demanded, trying to ignore the sudden cloud of dust which was condensing in his face, along with that random scent of mint.

Bryce sighed, somewhat resigned to the drama he would have to deal with following the trial. "Very well. I was at the park when I got the call. The plan Todd referred to was my investment. Since the murder was in the store, it would set his renovations back, if he could even open it after such an event. Allison was my girlfriend, so he was referring to her. I lied about the conversation in the store to avoid bringing up the phone call, although he did say he used the store phone."

The courtroom started up again before the Judge silenced them with his gavel, partially to move the trial along, and also to try and get rid of the dust. "Miss Kita, please start your cross-examination, before the crowd starts up again."

"Alright then," Masako began. "First off, Allison was your girlfriend? Not Wade's?" Might as well feed the paparazzi, she reasoned. After all, it never hurt to have connections in the news industry.

"That is correct. Wade merely acted as her boyfriend since I am too old for a relationship to be appropriate to the public eye." Bryce answered, fully aware of the question's intent, but remembering that he had only had one misremembered detail and one instance of hiding information thus far, he had figured that coming clean immediately after the one real offense would probably lessen any punishment he'd receive for doing so.

"Then I would like 'Emotional Outburst' to be removed from the list of reasons to suspect my client," Masako insisted, with her goal being to take away two of the three motives so Wade could not be declared guilty without more evidence.

"Objection! The stress of a fake relationship is just as likely to cause an emotional outburst as a real one!" Histen argued, desperately trying to remain relevant in the trial.

"Objection!" Kita countered, enjoying the frozen forehead on her opposition. Apparently, Payne was a notorious sweater. "This time, you're the one theorizing without any proof! How do you know Mr. Surfer was stressed by maintaining a fake relationship?"

"Take that!" Payne shouted, threatening to shatter the windows, which would be unfortunate, since there was no money in the budget to replace them if it happened. "I have an article from a local tabloid here, Miss Kita. Seems like they recently had started to suspect Wade's relationship was, in surfing lingo, 'total bogus bro'."

 **Tabloid Article:** Details reasons to suspect that Wade and Allison were faking their relationship. Even a broken clock is right twice a day, it seems. Written by Lotta Hart.

"Argh!" Kita reeled back, her penguin struggling to stay atop her head. "I see... Mr. Burg, you claim the murder was in the store, correct?"

"Yes, that is correct," he responded, not really sure of what the lawyer was trying to say.

"However," Masako continued, "I'd like to ask how you can be sure of that when you claim you were in the park at the time of the call. Unless your logic fits just right, I feel like some new information could come to light."

"Of course. I am sure the crime was at the candle shop. I know this because the park was close to the shop. From the time of Todd's call to the time the police arrived, no one went in or out the front door except when I entered. There is no other way to get in or out of the store."

"Cold Cut! If you're gonna lie, being this obvious is a personal insult to my skills as a lawyer!" Masako cried out. "The very location where the victim was found was a secret tunnel used to enter or exit the shop! It's visible in the **Crime Scene Photo** , taken inside the tunnel!"

Bryce flinched in response. "Oh, right. Forgot that detail for a second. Guess I meant no _conventional_ way in that statement. Simple slip of the tongue, Your Honor."

Payne seemed to lose his cool for a second, his head gleaming bright red like an alarm had gone off. "BRYCE! This is not acceptable!"

The Judge also didn't seem pleased, being far too used to these types of hastily corrected statements. "Mister Burg, such blatant errors will not help your credibility as a witness. Don't let it happen again."

"Of course, Your Honor. Terribly sorry," he sheepishly replied.

"Miss Kita, are you going to suggest that the crime scene was not in the store?" the Judge questioned.

"Not exactly, Judge, but I claim that the location within the store is incorrect," Masako replied, putting the fake glasses on once again. "I claim that in order to commit a murder in that tunnel, one would need adequate light and knowledge of the tunnel 's existence. There is no proof of either at the crime scene. Therefore, the prosecution will either prove that my client could commit the murder in the tunnel, prove that the crime was committed somewhere else, or find a new suspect."

"That was... fairly serious Miss Kita," the Judge remarked, a mixture of relief and surprise on his face at the lack of snark in her argument.

"Gee, thanks Mr. Judge," she replied, annoyance clearly visible on her face for all to see.

"Never mind," the Judge muttered after a second, trying to hurry the proceedings to a less awkward section of the trial. "Nonetheless, I agree with the defense. Mr. Payne, do you have any means to support your argument?"

"Of course, Your Honor. The prosecution believes that the testimony of Todd Fellow will answer your questions. He claims to have witnessed the moment of the crime," Payne replied, glad that he had actually remembered to bring a second witness to the trial as his backup plan.

"Very well. The court will take a short recess, after which Mr. Fellow will take the stand!"


	2. One Todd Fellow

AN: Wow, the first chapter _didn't_ scare everyone away! Who knew?

Current Evidence in Court Record:

 **Autopsy Report**

 **Wade's Jacket**

 **Wade's Health Report**

 **Crime Scene Photo**

 **Building Details**

 **Frantic Call**

 **Tabloid Article**

* * *

August 1st, 12:05 PM, Court Lobby No. 3

"Well dudette, I'm not dead yet, so kudos on that, I guess." Wade began.

Masako didn't seem too pleased. "Ya know, this would have been easier if you'd told me about this weird relationship thing the three of you had going on."

"I guess it might have," Wade replied, "but now that it's out, the media's gonna have a field day with Bryce."

"Well it would have been brought up either way," Kita pointed out. "That call still had some mysteries I'd like to see answered."

"I suppose it did sound pretty sketchy dudette." Wade reluctantly agreed. "Even so, it didn't sound like you could be called a model bro out there."

"Well excuuuse me Mister Surfer!" Kita snarked back. "I do my best work when I'm relaxed! How am I supposed to do that when everyone is acting like total buzzkills?"

"I don't know dudette, but if you keep that up, I may have to defend myself!"

"Ugh, fine." Masako relented. "I'll try to take it down a notch or two. Who knew law was so serious?"

"Um, just about everyone dudette."

"Whatever, at least Slippy's on my side." She claimed, the penguin nodding in agreement on her head.

"That penguin was getting on the Judge's nerves just as much as you were, dudette." Wade pointed out.

"So? He'll come in handy, trust me." Masako insisted.

"If you say so, I guess." Wade replied. "So how exactly do you know Bryce? He's rather withdrawn around strangers usually."

"We used to be neighbors! He was a lot friendlier back then, but he never could tell me a lie without me exposing it." She claimed. "Wonder if that was why he slipped up in his last bit of testimony?"

"I don't know, it was rather suspicious. I hope he wasn't lying like that on purpose, but I can't say for sure, dudette."

* * *

Todd Fellow: Witness

Age: 37

Occupation: Candle Maker

* * *

August 1st, 12:25 PM, Courtroom No. 1

Todd had been reluctant to testify at first, but had agreed when the police had sent someone to watch the shop while he was gone. His candles hanging around his head reminded one of those into voodoo, specifically the practice of warding off spirits. Somehow, they had let him into the courtroom while his candles were still lit. Masako didn't seem pleased. She pulled out a small table fan and plugged it in, pointing it at her penguin. The Judge pretended to ignore it, while Payne prepared his line of questioning. "Mister Fellow, you claim to have seen the moment of the crime, correct?"

"Yup!" Todd affirmed. "Every last detail!"

"Please describe what you saw."

"Of course! I'm on it!" Todd sweared.

* * *

The Moment of the Crime

1\. It was around 12:40 in the morning, when I heard something coming from below the store.

2\. I recalled that there was a tunnel underneath the store, so I lit my candles and went down to investigate.

3\. I was about 25 feet away when I saw the two of them there, the victim and the suspect.

4\. They both looked to be under the influence of something, and the suspect seemed to have been near collapsing.

5\. He slammed something down on her head, and she collapsed in a heap!

6\. The suspect crumpled next to her immediately afterward.

* * *

"Oh my," the Judge concluded. "If this is true, it does not bode well for the defendant. Miss Kita, you may begin your cross-examination."

"I'm on it Chief! Now Todd, I would first like to confirm something." Kita began. "Despite being the one who discovered the body, you called Bryce first, not the police? And when he got there, Bryce then called the police, not you?"

"That is correct. Allison was his girlfriend, so I thought he would appreciate it if he could see her before the police arrived." Todd explained.

"A noble thought," the Judge agreed, "but next time please contact the police first."

"Hopefully there won't be a next time." Kita pointed out. "So on your fifth statement, you said 'he slammed something down on her'. Could you be more specific as to what the weapon was?"

"Well I believe it was something made of glass," Todd replied, "since I heard it shatter upon contact."

"That is an important detail Mister Fellow. Please add it to your testimony."

"Of course Your Honor."

* * *

5.1. I believe the murder weapon was made of glass, since I heard something shatter.

* * *

"Objection!" Masako shouted. "Take a look at the **Crime Scene Photo** , Mister Fellow! If the weapon was a glass bottle, where are the glass shards? Such a mess should be fairly easy to spot!"

"Objection!" Payne retorted. "The suspect cleaned up the mess after he struck the victim! That's why there are no glass shards in the photo!"

"Objection!" Masako shot back. "Fellow's sixth statement claimed that 'the suspect crumpled next to her immediately afterward'. He couldn't have cleaned up any glass shards!"

"Objection! Miss Kita, you're forgetting that there was a window of time between the murder and the arrival of law enforcement! He could have regained consciousness for a short time!"

"Objection! **Wade's Jacket** still had marijuana on it! If he had gotten up in that time frame, he surely wiped it off his jacket!" Masako countered.

"Ack!" Payne recoiled. "So what are you suggesting Miss Kita?"

"I claim that the crime scene was tampered with between the time of death and when the police arrived! Since my client was unconscious during that time span, the only possible culprits are Bryce and Todd!"

The court burst into chatter again, forcing the Judge to silence them. "Order! Order! Mister Fellow, how do you respond to the defense's claims?!"

"With logic of course! Miss Kita, was it? Why would someone remove the glass shards from the crime scene? The murder weapon could only help incriminate the culprit, but if it was removed to protect Wade, the tamperer wouldn't have stopped there since Wade was still the clear suspect!"

"I claim that the lack of a murder weapon incriminates my client more than its presence." Masako boldly proclaimed. "Something on the murder weapon would have cast doubt upon my client's guilt. Whether it is fingerprints or a bloodstain, I do not know, but the weapon would have put someone else under suspicion. Mister Fellow, you yourself said that the victim and my client were both unconscious when the police arrived, giving you time as the only conscious one at the crime scene. Therefore, I would like to accuse you of tampering with the crime scene."

The court burst into chatter yet again, louder than before. "I WILL HAVE ORDER IN THIS COURT! Mister Fellow! How do you respond to these accusations?!"

"I admit it." Fellow simply replied.

"WHAT?!" Payne cried incredulously. "Can't I get a normal witness in this case?!"

"Mister Fellow!" The Judge admonished. "Tampering with a crime scene is a serious offense! Explain yourself to the court at once!"

* * *

The Crime Scene

1\. Yes, I was the one who tampered with the crime scene.

2\. The victim and the suspect had entered the tunnel through my shop, and had grabbed one of my candles.

3\. The candle was the murder weapon, and obviously my fingerprints were on it.

4\. I panicked as a result, and cleaned up the weapon, throwing it into the Pacific Ocean, which was about five blocks from my shop.

5\. I did this before Bryce arrived, so he didn't know what I had done.

* * *

"While illegal, I can understand why you would panic." The Judge said. "Please hand over a candle to the court, so we can understand what the weapon looked like."

"Of course. * **Sample Candle** added to Court Record*"

 **Sample Candle** \- the murder weapon according to Todd. About two feet tall, and weighs very little. Is in a glass jar an inch thick.

"Hmm, I see." The Judge replied. "Lavender Breeze, take me away!"

"Um, Judge? My cross-examination?" Masako cut in.

"Hm? Oh! Of course, go ahead."

"...right. Mister Fellow, you claim that the candle in the Court Record is the same as the murder weapon?" Masako asked, edging away from the Judge.

"You are correct, Miss Kita." He affirmed.

"But you are not correct Mister Fellow." Masako claimed. "The **Autopsy Report** states that the victim's death was from blunt trauma caused by an object 'weighing approximately fifty pounds'. This **Sample Candle** , which you specifically said was the same as the alleged murder weapon, is big but relatively light. It could not have caused the trauma indicated in the **Autopsy Report**!"

"Gak!" Todd seemed to be caught off guard, and the candles on his head flickered in response. "Of course! Of course! I forgot to mention something important! While these candles were the same size, the murder weapon was a prototype I had made! The idea was that a denser candle would last much longer than a regular candle, but it didn't work out, so that was the only one I had made."

"Objection! Mister Fellow! Such convenient cover-ups are not becoming of a witness!" Masako admonished.

"Objection!" Payne countered. "You have no proof that the witness is lying!"

"Objection! Even I wouldn't make a prototype without writing the idea down somewhere!" Kita pointed out. "If this odd Fellow had truly made a prototype, he should have it in writing!"

"Take that!" Payne cried. "This is **Fellow's Journal**! He wrote that exact idea down three weeks ago! * **Fellow's Journal** added to Court Record*"

"Gah!" Masako recoiled in shock, Slippy flailing along with her. "Why are you prosecutors so flippin' prepared?! Ungh...Mister Fellow, you claim that you saw the exact moment of the crime. Please testify about that exact moment."

"Of course," Todd replied, "but no jumping to conclusions this time!"

* * *

The Moment of the Crime, Part 2

1\. They were walking in the tunnel when the suspect struck the victim.

2\. There was no warning before the hit.

3\. He hit her once and she went down hard.

4\. Then he collapsed, probably due to the drugs in his system.

* * *

"Sir, that testimony was total crap. I call the entire thing into question. Come on, out with it."

"Miss Kita! Please at least try to think before you speak! To insult his entire testimony like that, now you'll need to disprove all four of his statements." The Judge warned. "Anything less and you'll receive a stiff penalty!"

 _Masako's uncaring attitude and young age tend to keep others from viewing her as a threat. As a result, Masako occasionally will receive a testimony with zero statements that are true. When this happens, she will challenge the validity of the entire testimony in what's called_ Chain Contradicting _. If she can take down each statement in the correct order, the entire testimony will change into the facts that have been revealed. Failing to do so, however, will have severe consequences._

 _Chain Contradiction: 0/4_

"That would worry me," Kita replied, "if I was anything less than completely sure of my claim! The second statement is false because the **Autopsy Report** states that the blow was below the ponytail, so unless that ponytail was going straight up, it would have to be moved, meaning that there was warning before the hit!"

 _Chain Contradiction: 1/4_

"I s-see your point, Miss Kita." Todd replied. "Must have missed the motion in the dark, I suppose."

"That's not the only thing you missed though. That same **Autopsy Report** states that the victim's death was due to blunt trauma, caused by an object weighing approximately fifty pounds, 'in the same location'. Pay attention to this last section of the sentence. 'Same location'. Sounds like there were multiple blows if you ask me."

"Objection!" Payne piped in. "That part was merely hypothesis!"

"Then why did your foolish detectives put it _in the official report as fact_?" Kita countered. "Since it was made official, you will need some proof other than Fellow's testimony to back up your claim!"

"Ack!" Payne started. "I'll be sure to dock their pay for this..."

 _Chain Contradiction: 2/4_

"And that's not all Mister Fellow! You claimed that my client collapsed 'probably due to the drugs in his system'. However, **Wade's Health Report** clearly states that _there were no drugs in his system._ Therefore, he could not have simply collapsed on the ground!" Masako continued.

"Objection!" Payne retorted. "When was that health report taken? The drugs could have exited his system!"

"Objection!" Kita snapped. "If that was true, there wouldn't have been traces of marijuana on his hands! And furthermore, you were the one who submitted _the damn thing in the first place!_ Shouldn't you have known this already?!"

"Gnnn-AAAAACK!" Payne flailed back. "Of c-course, my a-apologies, Miss Kita..."

 _Chain Contradiction: 3/4_

"Finally," Masako led off, "since my client was found unconscious at the scene of the crime, and it was not because he was under the influence of drugs, we must come to the logical conclusion that he was knocked out. Since they were both slumped against the wall when Bryce arrived, the only one who could have knocked my client out is you! Todd Fellow! Which puts you down as a prime suspect in the murder of Miss Allison Urbina!"

"Objection!" Payne shot back. "Where's your proof that Wade was knocked out by the witness? Conjecture is not appreciated within this courtroom, and Wade is physically stronger than Todd here!"

"Take that!" Kita returned. " **Wade's Health Report** states that my client had cuts from glass shards on his hands. I claim that the witness pushed my client into the tunnel, and when Wade naturally stuck his hands out to break his fall, the glass shards were on the floor, and cut his hands!"

"Objection!" Payne retorted. "All you did there was theorize! There is no proof that those cuts were from bracing for a fall! It makes for a decent storyline, but there's no substance to it!"

"Objection!" Kita kept on the attack. "What if it would explain the traces of marijuana as well? I claim that the glass container that killed Allison was not for a candle, but to transport marijuana!"

"Objection!" Payne countered. "There is no way to prove that the murder weapon contained marijuana! Furthermore, there wasn't a trace of the drug on the victim's head!"

"Objection!" Kita pressed. "The culprit was obviously familiar with handling such things, and knew of a way to erase the traces on the head of the victim, made easier since most of it would be in her hair! If anyone knows anything about marijuana, it's that it is illegal in this state of California. Therefore, to successfully transport it undercover, the container should be thick and scented to ward off police dogs. There's no way to confirm whether the container was scented, but by analyzing the cuts on Wade's hands, we may be able to find out how thick the glass shards were!"

"Very well," the Judge acknowledged. "Bailiff! Have the suspect's cuts analyzed at once!"

* * *

"The **Health Report** has been updated Your Honor!" The bailiff reported. "The cuts were made from a very thick type of glass.'

 **Wade's Health Report** \- Showed cuts from _thick_ glass on hands, marijuana traces were found externally, but nothing inside the suspect's system.

"Very well," Payne conceded. "The glass was thick, but there is no way for you to prove that there was a scent to cover any marijuana in the container!"

"Take that!" Masako affirmed.

"The **Sample Candle**?" Payne asked skeptically. "Weren't you just trying to prove that the candle wasn't the murder weapon? Make up your mind greenhorn!"

"It's not the murder weapon," Kita confirmed, "but it is _a way to mask the scent of marijuana!_ The only color showing right now in this courtroom is the yellow-bellied lying from our witness on the stand!"

The courtroom erupted once more. It took several minutes this time to quiet the crowd.

 _Chain Contradiction: 4/4_

 _Chain Completed: 2-3-4-1_

* * *

"Ahem, if the crowd has finally settled down," the Judge said to get the proceedings going again, "Miss Kita had just finished a series of possible breakthroughs. Where does this leave us?"

"Well," Masako responded, "I had just proven that all four of Todd's statements in his testimony were a load of garbage. In their place, some interesting logical conclusions were made."

* * *

The Moment of the Crime, Part 2-The Facts

1\. The murderer attacked with the intention to harm the victim.

2\. The victim was hit multiple times in one spot on the head.

3\. Wade was not under the influence on the night of the crime.

4\. Wade was likely knocked out by Todd Fellow.

5\. When he fell, Wade cut his hands on thick glass shards from a glass container.

6\. The glass container most likely held marijuana.

7\. The candle store is most likely a cover story.

8\. Todd's real plan was to make money off of selling marijuana on the black market.

* * *

"With all of these statements as they stand," Kita continued, "I formally accuse Todd Fellow of murdering Allison Urbina. The motive for such a crime was being discovered as a marijuana dealer."

"Objection!" Payne shouted. "If the reason for murdering Allison was to cover up dealings involving marijuana, why would so much of it be present in the **Crime Scene Photo**?"

"Objection!" Kita countered. "Being under the influence would add a reason to suspect Wade, and removing it completely from the crime scene is near impossible in the time allowed. The only flaw in the plan was that none of it was in the suspect's system."

"Objection." This time it was the witness. "I have no connection to the marijuana. If you cannot prove this wild theory, you have no case."

"Hmph," Kita huffed indignantly, "if you're going to get technical with me, then go ahead. Testify as to how you have no connection to the marijuana."

* * *

What Motive?

1\. I have no connection to the marijuana on the suspect and victim.

2\. Furthermore, there is no way to prove that the marijuana was in a glass container.

3\. All I did was clean up the glass, nothing more.

4\. Unless you can prove I tampered with any drugs, you have no case.

* * *

"Ugh," Masako whined, "why can't you arrest the witness when they start sounding this desperate?"

"Because sounding suspicious doesn't always mean someone is guilty." The Judge replied. "Just ask Larry Butz..."

"Who?"

"Nobody important, please just begin your cross-examination."

"Alright then. You made three claims in your testimony, Mister Fellow." Kita started. "I can't prove that the marijuana was in a glass container, you only cleaned up the glass, and I can't prove you tampered with the drugs at the crime scene. Any other graves you wish to dig today?"

"Nah, maybe this Saturday," Todd snapped. "Have to attend a wedding for someone I barely know anyway."

"Confess your crime and you'll have a decent excuse to miss it." Kita gibed.

"Only if the Steel Samurai ever could be called a decent show." Fellow taunted.

"Okay first of all, how dare you?" Kita accused. "Secondly, the Renaissance called, they want their chandelier back."

"Well tell them to wait a minute. One of these candles is yours. It's filled with the stench of defeat!"

"Order!" The Judge intervened. "The next time I have to bang this gavel, the offender will be held in contempt of court!"

"You know who else likes to bang on the table? MY-"

"BAILIFF! YOU HEARD ME!" The Judge shouted. "Escort that fool down to the precinct!" The offending crowd member was promptly ejected. "Now _please_ start your cross-examination, Miss Kita!"

"Ugh, fine!" She complained. "So, you made your three claims, as I previously stated. And...there's no concrete proof on anything. Great."

"Told you so." Todd snarked. "Now can I please go?"

"If there are no further questions," the Judge led off, "then yes, you may-"

"OBJECTION." A voice boomed from somewhere in the court.

"Wh-who was that exactly?" The Judge said.

"I object." It was Bryce who had made the statement. "I request that you examine that phone call in more detail."

"U-um," the Judge replied, "unless the prosecution has any objections to this request..."

"Go ahead." Payne answered. "The prosecution sees no point, but also no reason not to at least check."

"Alright then," Burg continued, "pay attention to my voice in particular."

* * *

 _12:47 AM, July 29th, 2032_

 _(Faint rustling sounds can be heard)_

 _Burg: Hello, who is this?_

 _(Bryce's voice sounds like it echoes a bit)_

* * *

"Okay...what exactly were we supposed to hear this time?" The Judge asked.

"Cold Cut probably was referring to the echo in his voice." Masako pointed out. "Didn't you claim that you were in the park when you got this call?"

"That does seem strange, now that you mention it." The Judge agreed.

"That's because I wasn't in the park. I was in the secret tunnel."

"Wait, wh-whaaaaaaat?!" Masako cried out. Her penguin couldn't stay on this time, and smacked into the table beak-first, getting stuck. "Cold Cut! There was literally no reason to hide such important information!"

"Of course there was," Bryce countered. "Todd here would have been much more cautious in his testimony if he had known I was down there. However-"

"Objection!" Todd cut in, candles flaring. "There is no way to prove you were in that tunnel! Furthermore, you had no reason be down there!"

"Objection!" Bryce countered. "I was down there to meet with Allison, and there was a call made several hours earlier where I confirmed it as the place to meet! Remember, at the time, our relationship was still being hidden from the press!"

"Gah!" Todd flailed, flames wavering a tad. "S-so what? Just because you were down in the tunnel, you claim you know of something to further this case?"

"Why yes I do." Bryce countered. "Right after your call, I placed one to a friend of mine. He works at the 24/7 convenience store across the street from your place. He watched that front door until the police arrived and verified what I had thought. No one left the building before the police arrived."

"A-and what is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that while only the crime scene was examined thoroughly," Kita picked up, "if the marijuana was in the murder weapon, it had to have been disposed of somewhere in the store! And if that is true, then it would be near impossible to avoid leaving a trace!"

"Gak!" More flickering from the candles. "So where in the building would someone hide it? The place is run-down, and many of the possible locations were searched by police dogs after specifically removing the candles! Where could somebody hide drugs in such a heap of rubble?!"

"Well, Miss Kita? The witness has a point. Where could drugs be hidden in the building so that the police dogs couldn't find a trace? The candles will not save you this time." The Judge warned.

"Well maybe that 'heap of rubble' could be used to his advantage!" Kita shouted, hopping on to the table in excitement. "I present the **Building Details**!"

"Hah!" Todd scoffed, his confidence practically glowing from his being. "You've finally snapped! You've got nothing on me!"

"Not exactly dimwit!" Masako taunted. "Or should I say, dimly-lit! The police dogs were kept away from one spot in the store because getting near it could make them sick!"

"And where would that be, ya knock-off Ice Climber?!" Todd challenged.

"You washed the marijuana down the sink!" Masako reasoned. "Knowing that the mold in the sink itself would keep away the police dogs! If you deny my claim, we can always get the sink analyzed! After all, we already have an officer there to watch over the store like you asked!"

"Nooo!" Todd cried out. "I-it can't b-be..."

"Well Mister Fellow? Shall we examine the sink?" The Judge asked. "Or do you confess?"

"Sorry Mister Fellow," Masako finished with a dramatic finger point, "but all your lies have gone up in smoke!"

"..." The flames went out.

And then they erupted. "aaaaaaaaaaaAAAAIIIIIIIIYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAA! MY EEEEEEYYYEEEEESSSSS! THEEEEEEY'RRRRRREEE BUUUUURRRNNNIIIIIIIING!" He cried out as his head burst into flames, collapsing afterward covered in ash.

* * *

"Mister Payne, how is the witness?"

"He's in the hospital getting treatment." Histen stated. "At least I think it's him. His entire face was wrapped in bandages when I saw him. He had just began dealing with drugs recently, the reason being to pay for his son's surgery. The ten-year old boy was suffering from a faulty liver. He agreed to a full confession and exchange of sources in exchange for the state covering his son's operation. He was in the middle of his first sale on his phone when he noticed Allison poking her head through the tunnel entrance, which had mistakenly been left open. He went to ask her to keep quiet but she started screaming and he panicked. He used the jar he was holding and hit her with it until the screaming stopped."

"And as for Wade, the initial suspect?" The Judge inquired.

"Completely innocent." Payne reluctantly admitted. "He walked in when Mister Fellow went to grab gloves for the cleanup. Fellow saw an opportunity and pushed him off the deeper side of the entrance. Mister Sealord was unconscious upon hitting the ground."

"Very well then." The Judge responded. "A very impressive debut case Miss Kita, childish behavior aside, and an excellent last case for me! I hereby declare the defendant, Wade Sealord-"

 **-NOT GUILTY-**

"-court is adjourned!"

* * *

August 1st, 2:07 PM, Court Lobby No. 3

"Geez, is it always that ridiculous in the courtroom?" Wade asked Kita.

"I'm not exactly sure." She answered. "First case, remember?"

"Yeah, but surely that wasn't your first time in a court."

"Right. However, quite a few of the crazier cases can be traced back to the same lawyers or prosecutors." Kita explained.

"Well if you're one of those weird dudettes," Wade reasoned, "maybe you won't be so dang bored in court."

"Meh, who knows?" Masako shrugged it off. "So, I'm glad you're free to go! Being in jail's a real drag...not that I've been there."

"While I'm sure you've got some stupid stories in your past dudette," Wade pointed out, "I'm not sure I really wanna know what you've been up to."

"Fair enough," Kita admitted. "Well if you ever wanna talk, you know my number. I've gotta go check on Slippy."

"Your penguin?"

"Yeah. He's still got his beak stuck! Poor guy!"

* * *

 _"That's because I wasn't in the park. I was in the secret tunnel."_

 _"Wait, wh-whaaaaaaat?!" Masako cried out. Her penguin couldn't stay on this time, and smacked into the table beak-first, getting stuck. "Cold Cut! There was literally no reason to hide such important information!"_

* * *

"Oh, right. He's been stuck the whole time? That's nearly... thirty minutes."

"Yeah," Kita affirmed, "his beak's pretty sharp."

"Well, guess you'd better get going then dudette. Tell the penguin I said...whatever they use to greet each other I suppose."

"No worries! I will!"

* * *

 _And with this, the first case draws to a close. After about fifteen minutes and a small bill, the penguin was successfully extracted from the desk. Masako went back to her small office and enjoyed the peace and quiet... before blasting pop tunes the rest of the night, much to the annoyance of her neighbors. Her case made headlines, mainly due to the popularity of Wade, Allison, and badly plotted tabloids. Even so, people were still rather reluctant to hire such a childish attorney. As a result, her next case was rather... confusing._

* * *

AN: Welp, that's one case down, and hopefully the simplest. With the benefit of fanfiction, the cases don't necessarily have to scale down to ground zero every 4-5 cases like the games. Still looking for a beta and/or possible co-writer, so hopefully my work wasn't/isn't too terrible.


End file.
